Utsuro
Utsuro is the founder and was the first leader of the Tenshouin Naraku before Oboro. He is the original identity and self of Yoshida Shouyou. After Shouyou's death, his body is reanimated back to his evil self. Imai Nobume stated that it is still unknown whether his Shouyou's self still remains or not but regardless, Utsuro is currently the most dangerous man in the universe. Background With high amounts of Altana present within his body, Utsuro has the power of immortality and regeneration and a host of other extraordinary powers, though it is still unclear how he obtained the Altana in his body. According to Imai Nobume, the name "Utsuro" was passed down as the name of the founder of the Naraku. It is later revealed that all the "Utsuro"s were the same person. During the Tokugawa Reign, when the Naraku worked for the Tendoshu, Utsuro disappeared from Naraku and changed his name and identity and taught at a temple school as Yoshida Shouyou, where he taught students including Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi. The reason for this was because he wanted to impart some good on the world after killing for 500 years. However, his identity was discovered and was arrested for illegal gatherings and creating dissenters that would rustle those who the Tendoshuu ruled over. He was executed by Gintoki at the end of the Joui war. After his death, he came back to life and reanimated back to Utsuro. Nobume has stated that "The Utsuro standing there was said to have eyes like those of a completely different person. " Appearance His outfit is similar to those of Tengus. Instead of the warm smile Shouyou always gives, Utsuro has a cold, contempt and twisted smile plastered on his face almost all the time. His body and face constitution seem to be slightly more muscular and masculine as well. Personality Though Utsuro smiles a lot, like his former Shouyou self, his smile is cold and twisted like his present personality, he has taken an interest into fighting Gintoki. When Gintoki broke his mask, he was shocked to see the smiling face of his old teacher, and Utsuro used that moment to catch Gintoki off guard. Beyond his twisted personality, Utsuro seeks death to end his tragic life of immortality. He stated that life without ending is void (=utsuro). It is still unknown if the reason why he taught the future samurais (most of all his first three disciples), including using Shige Shige's police forces is to acquire their help to end his life or not. The way he was able to manipulate and take control of the whole Harusame showed that he is ruthless and quite cunning as well. Strength & Abilities Master swordsmanship: 'Due to his identity of being an evil persona of Shouyou, Utsuro is an expert at swords as he was able to take on Sougo, Nobume, and Kagura all at the same time. While he was fighting Gintoki, Sougo noted how Gintoki reacted to Utsuro's sword like he was fighting it from memory. Utsuro then stated that Gintoki had fought against his sword style before (hinting at Shouyou's style) and that Gintoki could not beat his style since he never did it before. '''Master Combatant: ' He is unparalleled in combat. He can automatically adapt to any type or style of combat, whether armed or unarmed. He used the open-palm strikes against Gintoki and Sougo causing their bodies serious damage. '''Physical Attributes: Shouyou was shown to have great physical strength (nearly limitless), speed, agility, senses, and reflexes. In his first meeting with Katsura and Takasugi, he instantly defeated a gang by a simple knock on their heads without any of them even getting the chance to turn their head, and his knock on Gintoki's head could break the ground. He was able to complete a 1500 meter dash in an instant. His senses are far beyond human, able to keep track of extremely fast object (even in pitch darkness), he has a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He can withstand blows from extremely powerful beings without taking a scratch or feeling any pain. Due to his identity of being an evil persona of Shouyou, Utsuro possesses even greater strength and physical attributes. Agility: He is extraordinarily limber; his tendons and connective tissues are more elastic than average human. He can instinctively achieve perfect equilibrium in any position, thus he can balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. Combat Intuition: He is incredibly cunning, clever, observant, logical, tactical, manipulative, particularly skilled in terms of battlefield tactics, likely due to his extensive experience. He can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting, thus anticipating their moves. Once he understand his enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. He is capable of developing adaptive strategies as he fights, within seconds, and knows exactly what to look for in an opponent's to create openings. He is able to immediately intuit the best way to engage in any tactical problem. He can duplicate and master any physical skills after seeing it once. 'Alpha: '''He naturally exerts his willpower unto others; attracting others to perceive him as the natural leader. He easily gains the trust, respect and loyalty of others (as Shouyou). He can easily induce overwhelming fear and intimidation in others leaving them paralyzed, defenseless, submissive and obedient (as Utsuro). These abilities affect any species. '''Immortalily: ' Affected by the power of Altana /Ryumyaku, Utsuro is an absolute immortal; unable to die, age, rot, immune to all illnesses, diseases, disorder, poisons, toxins, spells, and will rapidly heal/regenerate from any and all injuries no matter how destructive and be restored to perfect health and condition. He can completely and perfectly heal and regenerate from all wounds, including lost limbs, lost organs, decapitation, even complete incineration and cannot be killed: as shown when he was forced to be executed by Gintoki and had his body burned, he came back to life after being beheaded, and incinerated. While it has not bee shown, it is safe to say that he does not need to eat, drink or breath, and is capable of living in any environment otherwise he would have been able to kill himself a long time ago, Over his 500 year he is always in perfect shape implying that he naturally possesses a perfect body as a living being and even without training his muscles remain lean, brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes, or how he lives his life. He has total recall and permanently remembers and can instantly recall everything he has read, seen or heard perfectly, without trouble or pause for thought, His brain has unlimited storage and processing capacity While the Tendoushuu and other amantos crave his power of immortality, Utsuro himself wishes an end to his immortality. Trivia *His name "Utsuro" means "emptiness" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human